Eden Fesi (Earth-616)
, ; formerly , / , Gateway | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Savage Land; formerly Avengers Tower, New York City, New York; Australia | Gender = Male | Height = 5'10" | Weight = 175 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Australian | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer; Secret Agent | Education = | Origin = Mutant ; Universal Shaper | PlaceOfBirth = Australia | Creators = Brian Michael Bendis; Jonathan Hickman; Stefano Caselli | First = Secret Warriors #4 | HistoryText = Eden Fesi, alias Manifold was an indigenous Australian living in Kata Tjuta, Australia, under the tutelage of the X-Men ally Gateway. Eden was selected as one of the many unregistered superhumans, hand picked by Nick Fury as part of his Secret Warriors. Initially, Fury attempted to recruit him to another unknown team, but Gateway refused. Hesitant at first, he agrees when Gateway gives his blessing. After joining the team Eden went on several successful missions with them. On a particular mission where his powers were key in the team's escape he was badly injured. The team barely made it out alive, and Eden was left in a coma. He worked with the Secret Warriors after that. Avengers Eden was recruited into the Avengers after the the conflict between Earth's Mightiest Heroes and the X-Men. Together with the other new recruits, he travelled to Mars to rescue the original team and fight Ex Nihilo. Time Runs Out When the Avengers fell under S.H.I.E.L.D. authority, Manifold was one of the members who left, and joined A.I.M., now under the leadership of Bobby da Costa. | Powers = Eden is a Mutant granted with the following abilities: Spatial Teleportation: Eden possesses the mutant ability to mold reality, to tear open space and time connecting one place to another thus allowing him to teleport to just about anywhere in the universe. He does not have to know where he is going as his powers compensate and allow him to never materialize inside of an object. His portals remain open until he chooses to close them. His abilities only work in his own native reality, once he leaves it, he cannot use his powers any more. It is unknown how much matter he can transport with him and over what distance, but during the war with the Builders, he was capable of transporting the whole Quinjet and it's remaining Avengers over several light years with little effort. | Abilities = Expert Survivalist: He is able to survive in the harshest of enviroments without problem and is able to find sustenance in those same hostile places. It also makes him as skilled hunter. Medical Knowledge: During the Infinity event, Eden has shown that he possesses remarkable skill as a healer. He was able to nurse soldiers when no one else could, what makes it more incredible is the fact that most of the soldiers he nursed were aliens. Eden also possesses a great deal of knowledge about useful plants and herbs. Hand-to-Hand Combatant (Advanced): Eden is a naturally good fighter on his own right. He was trained in the fighting forms of his people and can hold his own against multiple combatants. He is also adept at combining his fighting prowess with his teleportation powers. Spearmanship: Eden's weapon of choice is a long spear which he uses with great skill. He is able to use it so well that it could be considered an extension of his body. It is not only his weapon of choice, but also his hunting tool. | Strength = Eden possesses the normal strength of a human who engages in intensive and extensive physical exercise. As a result he can press lift up to twice his body-weight with some effort. It should be noted that Eden has a healthy lifestyle. | Weaknesses = Manifold can not use his powers outside of his native Universe. However, he needs to have some data about the place he is to use his powers. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = An alternate Manifold was seen in Wakanda, strongly different in appearance from Eden, except for his powers and costume. It is unknown if he was his counterpart, or another universal shaper with similar powers and title. Black Swan used this other Manifold to come to the 616 Earth during an Incursion. The Manifolds powers only work in the timeline they're from so once they came to the 616 Earth Black Swan had no use for her former ally and killed him. A third Manifold was seen to have been working for Black Swan in another reality viewed by the Illuminati. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Reality Warpers Category:Teleporters Category:Indigenous Australian Category:Post-M-Day Mutants (The 198)